Different
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Yugi grew up in the jungle with cross breeds and was always different. What happens when he meets Yami, a human who is like himself? He'll find out who he is and maybe he'll even find love. Based of 'Tarzan' rated for yaoi and language. YYxY, BXR, SxJ, MxM.
1. Different

Kurai-onii: New story…

Yami: DAMMIT WOMAN!

Kurai-onii: This one's Tarzan with a slight twist.

Yugi: Okay, Kurai doesn't own anything.

-Start-

"Where are Ryou and Joey?" Yugi questioned looking out at the watering hole and the jungle that surrounded it.

Yugi has; black spiky hair that is rimmed with red and blonde bangs that hang in his face, his eyes are a brilliant purple color, and he's rather short compared to most people. He wore nothing but a torn up white button up shirt, and blue pants.

With a shrug of his shoulders he decided to go swimming without them, shedding everything but his boxers and diving in. He sighed in content, floating calmly on his back.

"YUGIIII!"

"Huh?" A blonde blur jumped into the icy blue water soaking the young boy. Returning to the surface and spitting out water he shot the blur a glare. "Hello Joey."

Joey smiled goofily at the other teen. Joey has blonde hair and honey brown eyes, he's also much taller than Yugi but those aren't the only differences. Joey has two blonde ears poking out of the top of his head and a tail. You see he was part dog.

"Come on Ryou jump in the waters fine!" Joey called looking at the shore where the white hair teen sat.

Ryou has spiky white hair, large brown eyes, pale skin, and two white kitty ears protruding from his head, and a white cat tail swishing lazily behind him. (A/N: KITTY RYOU-CHAN! KAWAII!)

"Joey I can't swim, not to mention the fact I hate water."

"Oh right I forgot about you anti water thing, so boring." Joey sent a splash in Ryou's direction causing the cat infused teen to give an 'eep'.

"Dammit Joey you know I hate water!" Yugi just laughed at his friends' antics. "It's not funny Yugi!"

Joey splashed Ryou again that was closely followed by a low hiss, several threats, and curse words.

…

Yami smiled as he looked out past the beach and to the green jungle. Yami looks a lot like Yugi only his eyes are sharper, he's slightly taller, more muscular, and his blonde bangs go up in a lightning like fashion.

"Yami less gawking more lifting!" The long silver haired male yelled.

"Can it Pegasus!" Bakura snapped; he looks a lot like Ryou only his hair is wilder and his brown eyes are sharper and darker. "Yami's in charge around here!"

"Both of you shut up and get moving so we can set up camp soon!" Seto hissed; he's a tall man with brown hair, and soul piercing blue eyes.

"All of you stop fighting!" Yami demanded lifting a crate and making his way to the jungle.

"Yes you royal pain in my ass." Pegasus whispered heaving a trunk over his shoulder and walking behind his captain.

"I hate that bastard." Bakura growled glaring at the back of the older man's head.

"Shut up and move it thief." Seto rolled his eyes grabbing his share of the luggage and following after the others.

"I already hate it here." Bakura grumbled running to catch up to the three others begging them to wait up.

…

Marik and Malik ran through the jungle their blonde hair blowing behind them; they were part cheetah, so their ears and tails were covered in black spots. (A/N: Malik's the yami here kay?)

"Yugi! Joey! Ryou!" Malik called running into the clearing, he kept running until he tripped over Ryou and went flipping into the water.

"Good job Malik, perfect ten." Yugi giggled. "Your flips are getting way better."

"Malik's now's not the time to be playing games!" Marik yelled glaring at his boyfriend.

"Oh right there are strangers in our jungle! They don't have fur or ears! It's so weird!"

"Malik."

"What is it Yugi?"

"That sounds a lot like me."

"Oh well no Yugi, you're nice and hot, but… no not hot, only Marik is hot he told me so himself and um ugh! Solomon wants everyone back at the nesting grounds. So hurry up and get moving." Malik climbed from the watering hole and him and Marik took off running.

"Let's go guys." Ryou pulled Joey from the water and extended his hand for Yugi. "Come on Yugi we have to go."

"Ryou I'm not dressed you guys head back I'll catch up." Ryou looked at his small friend hesitantly but nodded and took Joey's hand leading him away.

"Just hurry Yug!" Joey called as Ryou dragged him away.

Yugi pulled himself out and made his way over to his small pile of clothes, not waiting to dry off he yanked them on and headed in the opposite direction that his friends took. He was quite excited to meet these creatures that looked like him, he'd always been different. His grandfather said he was just special that was why he did not look like any animal, at least not one any of them had ever seen. He was constantly bullied even though Solomon was the leader of the pack. In fact Ryou and Joey had been his first friends.

**Flashback**

_Yugi had been sobbing all alone just sitting by the water fall; he was only about eight years old at this time. While he was grieving a young Joey had slunk up behind him and pounced on him pinning the young boy to the ground._

"_Ah! Please don't hurt me!" He begged covering his face for protection._

"_Huh why would I hurt you? I just wanted to play together." Joey pouted down at the boy before pulling back and letting him up._

"_Joey you need to stop being so forward." Ryou stepped from behind a tree and made his way slowly to the boys. _(A/N: First kitty Ryou and now chibi kitty Ryou? Best day ever!)

"_I just wanted to play with him!" Joey whined._

_Ryou shook his head before extending a hand to Yugi. "Sorry I told Joey to ask if you wanted to play with us. I didn't know he'd pounce on you... come on unless you're a fish I won't bite." Ryou giggled at Yugi's hesitant face._

"_Come on Ryou wouldn't hurt a fly." Joey reassured. Yugi shakily took Ryou's hand and was quickly pulled to his feet. "Now why did you think we'd wanna hurt ya?"_

"_Everyone else does." They both looked surprised._

"_Why?" Ryou questioned._

"_Because I don't have ears, or a tail, or even fur… I'm different." The two boys stared at each other in silence before the burst out in a fit of giggles. Yugi looked beyond hurt and began crying again. "That's it I'm leaving!"_

_Joey grabbed his arm, pulled him back and calmed his laughing down. "No it's not that it's just, I can't believe you'd think we'd care about something so silly." Yugi blinked his tears away his eye widening in a puzzled expression._

"_We want to be your friends." Ryou smiled kindly. "So would you like to come and play with us?"_

_He looked for any trace of a lie in their eyes before nodding his head slowly. "Yay!" Joey cheered grabbing both Ryou's and Yugi's hands dragging them along._

_After that they did everything together and Yugi made friends with others such as Marik, Malik, Duke and, Tristan._

**End flashback**

Yugi was willing to go to any lengths to even catch a glimpse of these creatures that were like him. He just wanted a look and then he would leave as if nothing had ever happened. How was he supposed to know all the trouble that one glimpse would cost him?

-The end-

Kurai-onii: Alright I'm done.

Bakura: Bout damn time!

Ryou: Review please!


	2. Monkeys

Kurai-onii: Holy shiznit I wrote a lemon on my joint account called Hikaraiandyamiproductions. It was very awkward!

Yami: No one gives a damn.

Kurai-onii: Anata wa yami wa, watashi ga sude de anata no nodo o hikisakudarou watashitoisshoni sutāto o kuso shinaide kudasai! (Spoken in Japanese for the sake of it being violent.)

Bakura: You have a dirty mouth…I thought you were a hikari…

Kurai-onii: -_-… I don't own anything…

-Start-

Yami slunk through the jungle looking about and writing descriptions of everything in a small brown notebook. The whole thing was already littered with notes and doodles; he had snuck away from the others to do some research on his own. That's the reason he and the others were even in this jungle, that and Yami had heard there were strange creatures that were neither man nor beast and he wanted to see one up close.

He was commenting on the vegetation and wildlife when a small monkey jumped into his gravity defying hair and looked down at him.

"Why hello there, would you like to help me with my research little guy?" The monkey blinked at him before grabbing his notebook and scurrying off. "Hey give that back you little bastard!" Yami took off running blindly after the small creature.

He couldn't go back to the camp without the notes; he'd never hear the end of it from Pegasus, who already considered him an awful leader. He wasn't going to let some monkey outsmart him and make him look foolish! Yami followed through the jungle a little ways before he finally caught up, picking the monkey up by the scruff of its neck he ripped the notebook from his hands and then proceeded to mock the poor creature.

"Thought you could outwit the king of games did ya? Well I proved you wrong didn't I?" Yami laughed victoriously failing to see the angry red eyes glaring out at him until it was too late and he was surrounded by the young monkey's family. "Uh oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to provoke you." He gently placed the brown furred creature on the ground. "See no harm done."

The monkeys' eyes still bored into him the looked ready to kill. Just then a rustling nearby caught Yami's attention and he barely had time to react when Yugi shot out of the underbrush, grabbed his hand, and dragged him along.

"Who are you?" Yugi hissed. "And why were you messing with the monkeys?"

"I-I'm Yami and in my defense that little mongrel stole my notebook! Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Oh don't think you're safe yet they're probably after us right now and you don't even want to know what they'll do once the catch us." That's when the thundering of thousands of feet came from behind them.

Yami made the mistake of glancing back to see all of those awful eyes glaring at and chasing after him. His eyes widened and he almost fell when Yugi turned off of the path.

"Keep running until we find a place to hide and you just might make it through today." Yami gulped at Yugi's choice of words but kept running nonetheless.

They ran for a while longer before Yugi veered left diving into a hollowed tree, Yami followed after landing face first on the mossy wood. Yami sat up and spit out moss before turning to Yugi ready to yell at him before a pale hand clamped over his mouth, and wide purple eyes narrowed dangerously.

As the herd that had been chasing them thundered past Yugi tackled the taller man to the floor to keep him from being seen. When the sound of the pounding feet grew distant Yugi back away from Yami and smiled kindly at him.

"Tell me who you are!" Yami demanded.

"Is this how you always treat someone when they save your life?" With a sigh Yugi continued. "My name is Yugi, I live here."

Yami's eye widened. "A-are you one of those weird hybrids?"

"Hey those 'weird hybrids' are my family and friends." Yugi hissed.

"But you don't look like an animal…you look human." Yami commented looking him up and down.

"I've always been strange, without a tail or fur. I have never really fit in anywhere." Yugi glanced down sadly.

"Maybe that's because you were looking in the wrong place."

"What would _you _know about me?" Yami stood and brushed himself off.

"All I'm sayin is you should talk to whoever it is who raised you and get the facts. So thank you for helping me out and goodbye." Yami started off into the jungle and after a few steps turned back.

"You don't know where the hell you're going do you?" When Yami nodded his head Yugi just rolled his eyes and pushed ahead. "Just stay close so you don't get lost because if you do I can't help you you'll be left alone to defend yourself against Tea."

"W-who's Tea?" Yami looked pretty shaken.

"She's a cross with a panther, and this is her territory, she likes to play with men, much like yourself so I really wouldn't run off." Yami pressed closer to Yugi to a point where it was almost as if he had become a part of his back. "You know you're bigger and probably stronger than me and could defend yourself better. So why are you hiding behind me?"

"Could you please just take me back to my camp?" Yami snapped and for the rest of the walk it was eerily silent.

-End-

Kurai-onii: Ok there's my chapter now I'm going to bed.

Ryou: Goodnight Kurai!

Yugi: Please review! 


End file.
